Candy Shop
by firecrackerbabe11
Summary: Kurt goes with Blaine and his family to California for Blaine's birthday. Kurt takes Blaine on a fun surprise trip down memory lane.


"Kurt, you just missed the turn." Blaine held the directions he had printed over to show Kurt.

"No, I didn't." Blaine noticed the devilish smile that came across Kurt's face.

For Blaine's 18th birthday his parents had decided to take the entire family plus Kurt to California. Blaine had been here only one other time, when he was six.

On Blaine's actual birthday the five of them spent the entire day at Disneyland. Cooper and Blaine ran ahead to get the best spot in all of the lines while Kurt and Blaine's parents followed behind at a more appropriate pace.

Blaine had been preparing for the trip for several weeks now. He had a very detailed list of all of the rides and where they were in the park so he could make a very specific schedule for them so they could get to the all of the rides numerous times. He had even gone as far as downloading an app on his phone that told him how long the wait for each ride was.

Kurt shook his head with a smile on his face. This was one of the many reasons that he loved Blaine. He poured his heart and soul into anything and everything that he loved. This is also the reason Kurt felt so bad when he through a twist into Blaine's Disneyland plans.

"Blaine! I don't care how good you are at puppy dog eyes; there is no way you are getting me to go on Splash Mountain. Do you see the clothes I am wearing?"

"But Kurt!" Blaine stomped his foot down like a little kid, "It's all part of the plan! My mom won't go on this ride! So Dad and Cooper are going to sit with each other and I am going to sit with you! It's not my fault you decided to wear your designer jeans to Disneyland. Now hurry up! The line is getting longer." Blaine checked the app on his phone before grabbing Kurt's wrist to try to get him to go.

"No! I am not going! I am going to sit here and wait with your mom while you three go. I promise you I will go on all of the other rides just not any that I have to get wet on."

"Fine." Blaine crossed his arms and stormed off to meet his dad and Cooper in line.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that when Blaine got off the ride he ran to Kurt and smothered him in a wet hug getting his clothes soaking wet anyway.

Needless to say when Blaine got in line to go again he happily pulled Kurt along with him.

Now Kurt was driving down the road next to his very confused boyfriend.

"Kurt, look. Mapquest said that was the turn to get to the beach. If we keep going we are going to drive into the city."

"I know."

"So turn around! Today is the only day we get to ourselves and I don't want to waste any of it being lost."

"Have a little faith, would you?"

"Fine." Blaine crossed his arms again and Kurt smiled at his adorably childish boyfriend.

"Speaking of faith…. I need you to put this on." Kurt threw a blindfold into Blaine's lap.

"Kurt…"

"Please, Blaine. Think of it as your birthday present; because you wouldn't let me actually get you something."

"I told you, taking a week out of your summer to spend with me and my family is all I want."

"Well, now you're going to get everything you ever wanted and more." Kurt batted his eyelashes at Blaine before he saw his chuckle and put the blindfold over his eyes.

"And no peaking!"

Blaine sat anxiously in his chair playing with Kurt's hand while Kurt studied the picture before comparing it to the shop he had parked the car in front of.

They were identical; aside from the little six year old Blaine and elven year old Cooper that stood by the door in the picture.

"Okay. You can take the blindfold off now."

Blaine ripped the fabric from his eyes and turned to look at the tiny shop. He sat there for a moment silently trying to figure out where they were before his eyes lit up.

"Kurt, this isn't… is it!"

Kurt simply smiled and showed Blaine the picture he had in his hands.

It was the only memory Blaine had of his trip to California when he was little. It was a simply candy shop on the corner of a tiny street on the edge of town. His parents brought him and Coop here on their last day as a present for being so good on their first big family vacation.

Anytime Kurt and Blaine would go to the movies together Blaine would go on and on about the special candy he remembered getting at this special shop in California. No matter how many candy shops Blaine would drag Kurt to he could never seem to find the same candy as this shop.

There was even a span of two months that Blaine would dragged Kurt to a different candy shop every Saturday because he was so determined to find the candy. They had even driven two hours to a shop Blaine remembered seeing in Westerville only to be let down.

Blaine started bouncing in seat again eyes growing in anticipation.

"You better get going if we are going to get to the beach early like you wanted." Kurt unbuckled Blaine's seatbelt before he practically fell out of the car before he ran into the shop.

Kurt was a bit hesitant to go into the shop for fear that Blaine had destroyed the place trying to get all of the candy he wanted so it came as a surprise to him when he entered and Blaine was standing silently in front of the large colorful wall of candy dispensers.

Kurt grabbed a bag and got a few candies for himself before tying off his bag and walking over to join Blaine, who still had yet to move.

"Do you not want any candy?" Kurt stood behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Please, Kurt. This is not a process you can rush. One cannot simply place some of this candy in a bag and be on their way. This is special candy."

He continued to stare at the wall while Kurt moved to his side shaking his head in laughter.

"Whatever you say."

The two stood there for a few more moments, Blaine staring at the wall of candy and Kurt staring at Blaine. Suddenly, as if finally coming to an answer of a math equation, Blaine pounced forward and began to carefully fill his bag with candy. He ran this way and that way having a specific order to the candy that filled his bag.

Between each flavor Blaine would reach in his bag and smooth each layer out before adding a different flavor on top of the last.

While Kurt watched he couldn't help but look back down to the picture of six year old Blaine and picture him running around the exact same way, except his mom or dad would have had to help him fill most of his bag considering how high the candy was on the wall. Even now, at 18, Blaine had to reach up on his tip toes to reach the flavor he set his gaze on.

Blaine finished _filling_ his bag a few moments later. Kurt thought for sure his bag was going to explode.

"Blaine, you have enough candy to last you a year."

"Says the boy who has never tasted this candy! This will be gone by dinner; I guarantee it." With that Blaine glanced down at Kurt's bag of candy realizing how empty it was. "Kurt, what do you call that?"

"My candy?" Kurt said while he looked at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"Oh goodness. You have a lot to learn, love."

Blaine walked up to the front counter and handed the lady his candy asking her to hold it for him. She nodded and Blaine returned to Kurt's side taking his bag.

"Now," Blaine took Kurt's hand and began guiding him around the wall, "I know you'll love these. They taste like Starbursts only better." Blaine lifted Kurt's hand to the dispenser to help him put some in his bag. "And these," Blaine ran them to the other side of the wall, "Are like a better version of those candies you are always getting at the movies."

Kurt looked adoringly at his boyfriend while he ran him back and forth explaining all of the candies to him.

Before he could help himself Kurt pulled Blaine close and pressed his lips to his own.

Blaine's firmiliar scent filled Kurt's head while he wrapped his arms around his neck. Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him as close as possible.

Kurt broke the kiss after a long moment and just stared into Blaine's eyes.

"What was that for?" Blaine questioned, although Kurt could tell he wasn't complaining.

"I love you. That's all." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. Blaine felt a surge of energy when he heard Kurt say those words.

It wasn't that they had never said 'I love you' in fact they said it every time they saw each other, but that didn't stop Blaine from getting butterflies every time Kurt said it.

"I love you, too."

They finished filling Kurt's bag as well and the lady helped them at the counter with a smile on her face. That was the nice part of being in California verses Ohio; people here were much more okay with Kurt and Blaine holding hands in public. They didn't send vicious looks or hurtful words their way.

Before they got in the car Blaine asked a random man walking down the street to take his and Kurt's picture in front of the shop to mimic the one of him and Cooper when they were little.

They spent the rest of the day at the beach together making sand castles and Blaine carrying Kurt into the water and of course eating candy. It was more than perfect.

A week after they got home Kurt was over at Blaine's house watching a Disney movie with Blaine on his bed. He looked over to his nightstand when he noticed that there was a new set of pictures sitting there.

In a set of connected frames were the two pictures of Blaine in front of his special candy shop; one with his older brother and one with the love of his life.

Kurt wrapped his arms a little tighter around Blaine's waist and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you."

Blaine looked up from the screen into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you, too."


End file.
